clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School who first appears in the fourth season as a member of the Clearwater Lacrosse Team. Not much is known about him other than he can be pig-headed at times and fits in well with his team. In the fifth season, he starts up a friends with benefits relationship with Wendy McGee after she goes through a rough breakup, but after a while they strike up a relationship themselves. He is portrayed by Lucas Till. Character History Season 4 In All About You, he tells Micah he needs to stop choosing his figure skating over lacrosse because it's going to make them all look like pansies. After Micah announces he made it into the Florida District Regional Competition for skating, Chase blows it off as being dorky and doesn't care. In Black Widow, he sends Adrianna the video of Candace's singing. Later on in class, Blake plays the video of her awful singing during class and Chase comments that she should play that video for America's enemies and they'll leave America alone, making much of the class laugh. Mr. Stein then sends both him and Blake to the office, much to Chase's annoyance. In Ultraviolence, he is eating lunch with his lacrosse teammates and is surprised when Matt comes and sits with them, commenting that he always sits with his friends instead. After Matt asks them for help, Chase comments that he's only sitting with them because he needs something, not because he actually likes them. After the lacrosse team agrees to help Matt get girls, he tells Matt to go sit with his friends instead of just sitting with them because he feels he owes them. He later goes with his teammates and Matt and lead him down an alley. When Matt gets nervous about what they want him to do, he tells him to man up. When a group of bigger guys come, he tells Matt to act like a man since he wants to be one and fight the guys. He then takes part in Matt's jumping by blocking his exit and laughing as the bigger guys beat him up. He then leaves with his teammates, stranding Matt in the strange town. They are later seen at the Hub when Matt returns to Clearwater and mentions he got back way quicker than he would have thought. He then throws a gay slut at Matt when he starts going off on them and leaves with his teammates. In Wide Awake (2), he is at Lana's party with Blake and Brendan and they give Angel alcohol and make fun of her while she has a breakdown. Season 5 In Kill Your Heroes, he and Brendan find Moon's bleeding in class disgusting. Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Relationships Wendy McGee Main Article: Wendy-Chase Relationship * Start Up: Arms Around a Memory (516) * Break Up: Homewrecker (705) ** Reason: Wendy calls Child Protective Services on his mother.' Alyssa Sanders * Start Up: Before Deadcrush (2) (712) Trivia * He has mentioned that his father is no longer in the picture. * He has toned way down from his original few appearances where he was shown to be a bully. * He is the Lacrosse team captain during his Junior year. * He is the third character to have an abusive parent. The first two were Olivia and Liam. Quotes * "And stop choosing it over lacrosse. We’re all going to be looked at as pansies because of you." (First Line) * (to Matt) "You say you’re a man, so prove it." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Athletes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7